


Home Comforts

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a line from 2x05: "Bloody hell, Cartwright, you want to come round my house and sort out my garage?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Backdated crossposting - originally from my LJ [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/189889.html) (f-locked entry).

“You’re not supposed to walk into other people’s houses unannounced!”

“What, as opposed to the way you do it, kicking the door down, all guns blazing?”

“They’re scum, they deserve it.”

“You still ought to get a warrant.”

“Give it a rest, it’s my day off!”

Annie shook her head but couldn’t resist a smile. “So, you need help moving?”

Gene shrugged and avoided looking at her. “Taking it all to the tip.”

When most of the house was done, Gene said: “Y’know, that offer to tidy my garage is still on, if you’ve time.”

“Is that a euphemism, sir?”


End file.
